


Falling Rogues

by chibidemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not Sakuatsu), Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Atsumu has big dom vibes sorry-, Atsumu helps Sakusa, Atsumu is like 22-24, Atsumu takes care of his love, Author is unreliable, Baby Sakusa, Blushing, Cigarettes, Cute, Cute Sakusa, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, High-School Sakusa, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Sakusa sm, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Suna, Mafia boss Atsumu, Mafia boss Osamu, Nightmares, No smut sorry guys ;-;, OCD, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Possessive Atsumu, Protective Atsumu, Sakusa has trauma, Sakusa is a mess, Sakusa is in high-school, Sakusa is in highschool and is 18, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags are unreliable, Tags to be added, Unrelated but there are a lot of DC and other references in here-, What Have I Done, hurt Sakusa, im making this up as i go, its debatable, kinda stalker Atsumu, lots of songs, no beta we die like daichi, sakusa helps atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: His eyes, mysterious swirling, held a gaze more fearsome than a snake. A thin paper cigarette hung from his bottom lip, a small line of smoke escaping the corner of his mouth, dancing its way to the ceiling above them. in one hand a gun lay loosely, his finger gently pressed against the trigger sending a bullet millimeters away from Sakusa's face and onto the wall behind him with a bang that echoed throughout the room. His eyebrow raised in amusement at Sakusa's reaction. Nothing, not a flinch, not a single damn thing.A story in which Sakusa sees something he shouldn't, and Atsumu is sent to silence him.Except, Osamu did not think Atsumu would actually like his target.Much less ask him on a date.The Sakuatsu mafia au i said i would write because i am a simp
Relationships: (Minor), Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor BoKuro - Relationship, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 11





	Falling Rogues

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to clear sum up.
> 
> I have only ever written one mafia au and thats eruri and its kinda trash.  
> I'm still fairly young I believe and have only started writing recently, so my stories still kinda suck. This will get worse before it gets better and my writing style is rlly funky but plz bare with me-  
> Schools shit and I am quite frankly an idiot in hard classes so updates will be vary slow and depending on my mental state might not come for a long time :(  
> But they will come and I don't actually have a writing plan for anything that I write. I just make it up as I go.  
> If any of this story is triggering to you please don't read it. A lot of it is just me venting into my favorite characters so I apologise.
> 
> I love comments and suggestions, so if you decide to read and have any ideas feel free to comment them :)
> 
> I don't have an updating plan, i kinda just write when I have free time and feel like it lol  
> I'm planning this to have like 15-20 chapters but anything could happen.
> 
> But if you wish to read, enjoy :)

If asked, Sakusa saw nothing. 

Really, he didn't.

He was barely conscious, drunk out of his mind, and so tired his feet were dragging. 

He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for however many hours he could. Sleep was getting harder and harder to come by and it had Sakusa limping from exhaustion at all hours of the day. 

Maybe this is why Bokuto and Oikawa asked (read: Forced) him to get drinks with them because he was and quote "Looking like he had crawled out a coffin from the nineteenth century" and Sakusa was simply more amused than angry so he didn't correct them.

Unfortunately, with Bokuto and Oikawa, his two best friends who cried over their love lives every day, one drink never meant one drink. In actuality, it meant more like 8-10. And usually Sakusa was mature enough to stop at 2 or 3, but he blamed his tired state to agreeing to the more drinks, getting drunk off ass and walking home because he didn't trust himself to drive. 

He was lucid enough to make that decision at least.

So, back to where his train of thought was, he didn't see anything. 

His vision was fuzzy and his head was burning, and quite frankly, he was already on the verge of tears from all the murmuring and loud voices in the club. But he heard a slight scream and a loud bang, which later he realized was a gun shot, but the bang was ringing in his ears loud enough to cover them, stumbling over his own feet as he leaned against a car in the parking lot. 

Sakusa had groaned, wondering what the noise was and why somebody would make it at midnight in a parking lot at the most popular club in the whole city. 

Sakusa blankly heard shuffling a feet a few whispered words but he didn't think about it, simply leaving the lot and beginning his walk home. 

He didn't trust this part of the city and even his drunk mind had the common sense to walk fast. 

After fifteen minutes of walking he arrived at his apartment complex, and began the taxing effort and walking up the stairs.

Ever since he had moved in on his own, there were certain things he couldn't do.

Sakusa was an emancipated minor, freed from living with his parents and able to do whatever he wanted. He had to work double shifts at several part time jobs in order to pay for his apartment and meds, and he had to maintain good grades in order to go to college. 

His parents hadn't spoken a word to him in the two years that he had been free, never even sending a text. 

It didn't bother him, because quite frankly, he didn't want to speak to them. 

But because of certain experiences he had in the past, he didn't trust certain things in the present. 

Such as elevators. 

Luckily for him, he got a pretty cheap apartment on the third floor so he only had to walk up three flights of stairs, head pounding the whole way. 

When he finally got to his apartment door, he let out a sigh of relief, unlocking his door and going inside. He tossed his keys on the floor and shut the door, stumbling away from it. He had forgotten to lock it, but he assumed it was fine. Nobody would chose his lousy apartment to rob, and even if they did, he barely had any furniture. Only his bed and a few plates and chairs. 

He kept his apartment in clean condition so it did bother him when he flopped into bed, falling asleep before he even hit the mattress, but he assured himself he would clean it all in the morning. Right now, he was simply to tired to care. 

When he finally fell asleep, his cares simply drifted away and he felt at peace for a moment, his body graciously accepting the much needed sleep offered. 

* * *

"You what?!?" Atsumu shouted, hand slamming into the table making the other men in the room tremble in fear. 

Osamu looked calm, but people who knew him knew he was radiating in fury. Suna placed a hand on top of Osamu's in an attempt to calm him before he killed somebody. 

"W-we're sor-sorry... We.. We didn't see anybody there..." The man stumbled out, sweat dripping from his forehead as he shook in fear. 

Atsumu growled, grabbing the mans collar and throwing a punch in his face, the man falling back as his nose dripped blood onto the floor. 

"You didn't see anybody? You didn't see hmm?" Osamu growled, hand curling into a fist under Suna's, baring his teeth at the man.

Suna sighed, knowing the man would be dead within the hour and he would have to dispose of the body. 

"What are the rules.." Atsumu whispered, his bangs covering one eye in a fearsome way. 

The man stumbled backwards as Atsumu walked towards him, handing slipping to his waist, nimble fingers wrapping around a gun.

"What are the three rules..." He said to the man, placing a foot on his stomach and pushing him to the floor. 

The man cowered, sweat falling freely now.

"No...No betrayal..." He started, lowering his gaze so he did not see the Mafia bosses face. 

"Continue." Osamu called out steadily from the couch he was reclining on, watching with an emotionless face, arm now wrapped around Suna and tugging him in. 

"No disobeying..." 

"And..." Atsumu growled out, causing the man to whimper again.

"No witnesses.." He whispered, staring at the ground in fear. 

Atsumu nodded, increasing the pressure of his foot, putting more weight on the man, before turning and tilting his head at his brother. 

"Ne, 'Samu. He says he knows the rules." Atsumu said, tilting his gun and pointing it at the man. 

"So why can't he follow 'em?" Atsumu said, moving his gaze back to the man, hearing light footsteps indicating Osamu was coming. 

He felt his brothers presence over his shoulder and smiled when he saw the man grow even more afraid. 

"Well, if he can't follow the rules, then I guess we have to get rid of him right?" Osamu drawled, giving a bored expression. 

Suna rolled his eyes.

Atsumu nodded, cocking his gun and pulling the trigger. 

Nobody in the room even flinched at the sound, Osamu and Atsumu walking back over to where a now aggravated Suna sat. 

"More work for me.." He mumbled, eyeing to the body before shifting to make room for Osamu again. 

Osamu sighed, looking at his brother before rolling his eyes and looking away. 

"So.. unfortunately, we have a witness now. How lovely.." He drawled, running a hand through Suna's hair. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes at their PDA. 

"I'll take care of it." Atsumu said, leaving the room without another word, walking down the hall and into the information room, not saying anything to anybody there and grabbed the file on the witness. 

There was a security camera outside the parking lot, and while clearing the footage, somebody had spotted a young man only twenty feet away from the murder. Using facial recognition one of his men identified the man as Sakusa Kiyoomi and had created a file in the thirty minutes Atsumu had used for his 'interrogation' He made a mental note to give the man a promotion.

Opening the file, the first thing he saw was a picture of a beautiful man. 

Dark hair, pale skin, sharp nose, defined bone struct-

No. 

Offtrack. 

Atsumu read the brief summary of the man, by brief he meant very brief.

He was 18, an emancipated minor, lived in a one bedroom apartment in downtown, attended high-school, top of his class, was only seen with two people in public, has a long list of medical history. 

There wasn't much detail but then again Atsumu didn't need much. He just needed the address and that was all.

Atsumu made sure his gun still had bullets, and climbed onto his bike, beginning his drive to the mans house. 

* * *

Sakusa groaned, rolling over in his sweat soaked bed.

Sweat clung to his forehead in a way that made him disgusted, shirt damp and sheets soggy. 

Another sleepless night, he murmured to no-one, dragging himself out of bed and shaking off the memories of his nightmare.

Sakusa shuffled his feet as he began to strip, throwing his clothes into a basket he had in the corner of his room. He walked slowly to his small bathroom, turning the water onto hot and stepping in, checking once to make sure he had a clean towel. As he ran a hand through his wet hair, he tilted his head up into the water, sighing as it burned his skin. He reached out to grab some shampoo, running a hand through his hair again as he began to wash. 

The water was loud, the sound of it dropping onto the floor drowning out Sakusa's other senses. 

When he finished his shower, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, using another to dry off his hair. He decided to skip his skin care routine for one night, seeing as it was actually closer to the day time now.

He threw a glance at his phone from where it laid on his counter, face up with the time showing. 

_**3:35** _

Sakusa sighed again, walking to his dresser that he would need to replace soon, the wobbling of the hinges annoying him. He opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and baggy sweatshirt, knowing there it would be cold. 

He couldn't afford a heater so he just dealt with the cold by using whatever warm clothes he had. 

He made his way to the fridge, opening the small door to look through the limited options. 

By limited, really limited. He hadn't boughten any groceries in the week, so all he had was some milk and turkey. A quick glance at the date on the milk told him it was expired and he made a mental note to throw it out later. 

He grabbed the turkey and some bread from the counter, quickly preparing a sandwich and eating it.

He grabbed his backpack from the floor and went back to his room, where a small desk lay next to his bed. In reality, it was more of a nightstand, but he had turned it into a desk that he could study on. 

He was a senior and finals were coming up in a few months, so he had to study and make sure he knew all the topics. Unlike the other kids, if he didn't get a a scholarship he wouldn't be going to college.

Sakusa bit his lip, hunched over his paper and grabbed his phone. 

He plugged in his earbuds and turned on the volume for his favorite study playlist. 

The piano tunes helped him focus on work. 

He looked at the math sheet, the numbers forging together and mixing in his head, making it increasingly difficult to focus. 

He got so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the door opening, or the light footsteps walking down the hall at an achingly slow pace. 

He did however, hear a clicking sound, and he looked up from his paper, confused as to what made the sound. 

Turning around, pulling out an earbud as he did, he found himself a few feet away from a man, who looked slightly older than Sakusa and wore black jeans and a black tank top, his blond hair messed up in the way that suggested a helmet was recently on, tilting his head and staring emotionlessly at Sakusa.

Sakusa scrambled up, backing away from the (attractive?) man with wide eyes, clenching his hands into fists to stop from shaking. 

"If you wanted to rob somebody, you picked the wrong house." Sakusa applauded himself for having a seemingly calm voice with no shakes in it, even though on the inside he was terrified. 

He eyed what looked like a tattoo peaking out from the top of the mans shirt, the head of a snake showing. 

"You should really lock your door if you wish to not be robbed." The man said in a calm yet forceful voice that made Sakusa's knee shakes. 

Sakusa's mouth opened and closed as he walked away from the man, back hitting his small bedrooms wall.

"Then what do you want?" He questioned, this time unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. 

The man raised an eyebrow, reaching a hand into his waist band, Sakusa's eyes zoning in and focusing on the gun he pulled out. 

"One of my men made a big mistake that cost him his life. Unfortunately, it is going to cost yours too." The man said, lazily pointing his gun at Sakusa.

Mafia. 

This man is mafia. 

Sakusa might have let his legs tremble.

The man reached into a pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lazily placing the cig in his teeth as he threw the pack under his foot.

Sakusa stared at the man.

His eyes, mysterious swirling, held a gaze more fearsome than a snake. A thin paper cigarette hung from his bottom lip, a small line of smoke escaping the corner of his mouth, dancing its way to the ceiling above them. In one hand a gun lay loosely, his finger gently pressed against the trigger sending a bullet millimeters away from Sakusa's face and onto the wall behind him with a bang that echoed throughout the room. His eyebrow raised in amusement at Sakusa's reaction. Nothing, not a flinch, not a single damn thing.

Sakusa felt his knees finally give way as he sunk to the floor, fear taking route in his veins. 

_So this is how I die...what a fitting end...nobody will know I died...just like nobody knew I existed..._ He thought to himself, letting his gaze slip to the floor.

He heard the footsteps walk towards him and suddenly there was a boot in front of him, kicking him lightly in the leg.

Sakusa looked back up into the mans fearsome gaze.

Except this time there was light confusion mixed in there.

"Why have you not begged for your life?" He said, tilting his head as if the question was confusing.

Sakusa gritted his teeth.

"Because...because I am not going to die...licking your boots..when you kill me...it will be because I didn't do anything to stop you. I will not waste my last moments in some futile attempt to save my own ass." Sakusa said, staring angrily at the man.

The man looked confused, then surprised, and then a sly grin took over his features. 

"I like you." He drawled out, removing the cigarette from his lips and stomping on it. 

"Funny. 'Cause I don't like you." Sakusa said, baring his teeth. 

_Just kill me already...._

The man laughed. 

"You aren't afraid of me." He said, smiling down at Sakusa.

The man refused to admit that the smile was nice.

"What are you doing...didn't you come here to kill me?" Sakusa said, fingers clenching at the disrespect.

It was as if this man knew there was nothing Sakusa could do. Which was true, he figured, but the blatant display of his power was infuriating. Sakusa glared at the man, embarrassment coloring his face.

The man hummed.

"True, I did. But I was actually just here to right a worthless gooneys wrong. But, I actually don't wanna. Is that weird?" He questioned rhetorically, smiling cockily at Sakusa.

"And what was that wrong.." Sakusa lightly questioned. 

"Well, you saw something you shouldn't have? Am i right?" The man drawled, tossing his gun into the air and catching it, Sakusa flinching.

"I don't even know you're talking about..." He whispered, shifting away.

The man paused, looking at Sakusa.

"You strike me as the type who doesn't lie. Did ya really not see anythin'?" The man questioned, an accent slipping into his tone. 

Sakusa shook his head, looking away from the ~~attractive~~ childish man, staring at the ground. 

"hmm.." The man hummed, placing his gun in his pocket. 

"So, how about this, Omi-kun." He said, a childish tone taking place.

Sakusa raised an eyebrow at the nickname, wondering if it was worth it to try and correct the mafia man.

"I'll make ya a deal." He said.

Sakusa looked at him, wondering what kind of deal would be useful if he was dead.

"I'll let ya live, Omi-kun. If...lets say...you do somethin' for me." He said, smiling cockily. 

Sakusa clenched his teeth, wondering what the task was and fully prepared to say no.

"What is it?" He questioned, tone hard, face blank.

The man groaned.

"You look like my twin. 'Cept 'Samu is ugly as a chicken." He said. 

Sakusa felt confusion change his facial expression. 

_If he's your twin aren't you calling yourself ugly?_ Then he rationalized that they might not be identical. 

Then, _Samu?_

Sakusa was no mafia member but he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to give away names.

The man seemed to catch his thought and huffed out a laugh.

"I can reveal as many names as I want. It's my mafia. Sure, 'Samu had cow-ownership, but I go in the field most. He's to busy sucking teeth with 'Rin to do anythin."

Sakusa froze. 

_My mafia?_

_As in yours?_

_Like you're the boss?_

_Oh fuck, im speaking with a mafia boss._

_Shit, shit, shit..._

"Mine name is Atsumu, if yer curious." The man, Atsumu, said, placing a hand down in front of Sakusa's hunched form.

Sakusa shakily placed a hand in Atsumu's, noting in the corner of his mind that the hand was tuff and calloused, yet warm and comfortable. 

"Back to my deal." Atsumu started and Sakusa nodded.

"If you..hmm...Ah, I know." He said, moving away from Sakusa to pick up his cigarettes. 

"If you go on a date with me, whenever I want to, or have free time really..but if you go on one date with me, strictly a date, mind you, I will let you live after you've promised to stay silent. Osamu is gonna kill me for this but it's worth it. No witness or anythin, I'm such a hypocrite. But, what can I say, everybody is a sucker for a pretty face." He mumbled the last part but Sakusa heard what he needed to hear.

_A date?_

_With a mafia boss?_

_For my life?_

He was almost tempted to say no. 

He looked over to his nightstand/desk, where picture frame with him, Bokuto and Oikawa stood, the three of them having just gotten into high school. Right before the photo they had sworn to always look after each other and be friends forever. 

He looked back to Atsumu.

"I accept."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave comments/suggestions/constructive criticism.  
> I have no beta so ignore all the grammar issues; i do not proof read/edit 
> 
> My Insta: https://www.instagram.com/chibi._.demon/  
> Twt: https://twitter.com/chibidemonchild
> 
> Unrelated, but I started shadowhunters and the acting is iffy, but Alec is the most perfect human being and must be protected.
> 
> Also, am I the only one who thinks DC is better than marvel?


End file.
